That Time in the Bathtub
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: KKM ficlets, drabbles and one liners I've written. Stories from most of the characters, lots of couples and situations. There might be slash, femmeslash, het and gen and have several ratings.
1. First Steps ººMazoku Brothersºº

**First Steps.**

Gwendal was just close enough to drone out his teacher's voice – and thus his lessons – out. The air was warm, the day was quiet, Anissina had gone to visit her parents, his brothers were over the rose garden and his teacher was teaching him about the 14th Maou who might have been a great ruler but, in Gwendal's opinion, he had also been completely and absolutely boring, even for him, and he enjoyed learning history.

"Brother! Brother Gwendal, come here!"

Even before the second call of 'brother' had been through, Gwendal had bolted out of his chair, hand reaching to his sword and running as fast as he could, trying not to think of all the things that might have caused Conrad to call him out like that. Human assassins? A mob? Something wrong with Wolfram?

"Conrad!" He called, running to his brother's side and halting on his run when he noticed that the boy was beaming in a way he had rarely seen since Dan Hiri had left him and their mother.

"Brother! Look!" Conrad beamed at him and then motioned a few steps to the front, where their baby brother, Wolfram, was fighting to stand up on his own with a determined expression over his face. After a few tries he balanced himself over his feet. Gwendal kneeled by Conrad's side, barely holding his breath as Conrad gently coaxed Wolfram towards them.

Then, the toddler gave a wobbly step towards them, and then another, and a third one. He tripped by the fourth one, but he had his and Conrad's arms to hold unto him before he fell. The baby giggled and gurgled in glee as both Conrad and Gwendal congratulated him on giving his first few steps and then went to tell their mother.

Gwendal was sure that the 14th Maou could wait a few more minutes after all.


	2. Kiss Me! ººGwendalxAnissinaºº

**Kiss Me!**

Gwendal stared in something very close to horror whatever it was his best friend had in her hands and, even more, at her growing-wider-smile. He looked around for an escaping route, but not such luck: Anissina was standing directly in front of the only possibly exit, unless he suddenly developed wings.

"Come on, Gwendal!" Anissina said: any second now, her grin was going to split her head. "It's completely harmless!"

"You said so last time, and I ended up with pink hair for a month!"

"And everybody thought it was adorable, so there wasn't any harm done, was it?" Anissina asked, rolling her eyes. Gwendal blushed and glared. The window was starting to look tempting.

"But why do I've to wear something that's called 'Pucker-up-kun'!"

He wished he hadn't asked. Anissina's eyes suddenly looked dangerous.

"Look. You're nearly eighty, right?"

"You know my age, Anissina."

"And you've never kissed anyone." Anissina said again, almost as if she hadn't heard him. She shrugged. "I just thought that you'd like to kiss someone before you're a hundred."

Gwendal's blush darkened. "But... but why with you? And me! We're friends!"

There was a moment of silence were Anissina seemed... sad. Gwendal blinked, wondering what he had said but all to soon Anissina had her calculating look on, and Gwendal decided that there was nothing a good healer couldn't heal so he went towards the window but just then, Anissina spoke.

"I'll tell your mother you didn't want to." Anissina said then, making him freeze. "And I'll tell my father you did."

Gwendal stayed frozen for a few moments before he turned around, snatched the damn invention of Anissina's hand and plucked it over his head and then, just waited for the inevitable to happen, wondering just why he was blushing and his heart was beating so fast.


	3. New Brother ººShori and Yuuriºº

**New Brother.**

Shori blinks slowly at his father's words. Souma seems both exhausted and excited, even as they walk over the hospital towards his mom: he's perched over his dad's shoulders, holding unto the present he's supposed to give to this... baby.

"Now, Sho-chan, remember: the baby is going to be very, very small." Souma says outside one of the rooms after he has taken him off his shoulders. "Mama is going to be very tired, and the baby is going to be sleeping, so we've to be quiet, okay?"

Shori gives a firm nod, still holding tightly until the squishy present, holding unto his dad's hand.

"Sho-chan," Jennifer says softly: it might be the first time Shori remembers his mom speaking softly. She's sitting over the bed, there are lots of flowers over the room, and she's holding a small blue bundle. "Let me introduce you to your baby brother, Yuuri. Yuu-chan, this is your big brother, Shori."

His father lifts him over the bed and he kneels carefully, leaning over to try and see this 'baby' thing everybody's been talking about in forever.

It's not that big deal, he thinks. It's wrinkled. And it doesn't have much hair. And no teeth. And it's pink all over. And it's probably going to break: it doesn't seem resistant enough to play anything. He frowns, feeling cheated, because one of the reasons he had agreed to this 'brother' issue was because he was going to have somebody to play with. He leans to poke one of the thing's hands, and then gives a startled gasp as the tiny fingers wrap around his fingers. The baby yawns and moves his hands a little, and then goes back to sleep.

"He said 'hi'!" Shori whispers loudly, still looking over his baby brother in surprise. "Mama, papa, Yuu-chan said hi!"

His parents smile - he thinks his mom might be trying not to cry - but Shori barely takes his eyes away from his baby brother, instead taking off the ribbon and slowly pressing over Yuuri the small rubber duck he had bought for him.


	4. Pillow ººYuurixWolframºº

**Pillow.**

"Don't say it, Weller" Wolfram glared with all the might he was able to gather while at the same time trying not to wince at the gentle yet thorough fingers poking at his ankle.

Conrad shared a sympathy wince and smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'm afraid you might have broken it."

"I told you not to say it!" Wolfram repeated, angry, trying to snatch his leg and ankle away because there was no way that just a bad fall might have broken it… but the shot of pain that run from his ankle to his head told him that Weller might be right, again.

Yuuri was looking at him sadly, worried, so he tried to change his wince to a snort, even though he was very (silently) grateful when Conrad left carefully his foot over some cushions. Of course it had to be the wimp's luck rubbing on him the fact that they were in human territory so there was no way of healing it with maryoku.

"I'll go and get some bandages and ointments to treat it for now."

He snorted after Conrad left, leaning to rest against the log that was supposed to be behind him, but his log had been replaced by a warm blanket while Yuuri settled by his side, sharing his blanket with him.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram." Yuuri said softly, since it had kind of been his fault that he had resulted injured. And yet, it wasn't, because as a soldier, Wolfram's duty was to protect the Maou, and as his fiancé it was to be ready whenever the idiot slipped to try and avoid that he'd break his neck.

"Shut it, wimp." Wolfram murmured finally, knowing that if he gave his reasons Yuuri'd go embarrassed and say how he shouldn't think like that. Instead he tried slipping a bit further, just enough that he could rest his head against Yuuri's shoulder. "Instead of apologizing, just be my pillow, okay?"

"Don't call me wimp." Yuuri retorted immediately, but he didn't push him away. On the contrary, Wolfram was surprised to realize that very carefully, Yuuri had put his arm around his shoulders and leaned his head against his. He almost forgot about his ankle then, until Conrad, of course, started bandaging it.


	5. Recovering ººYozak, Conradºº

**Recovering.**

After two weeks had gone and Conrad hadn't move from his bed over Blood Pledge Castle and he kept on staring at the necklace Lady Julia had given him, Yozak had had enough.

He opened the doors, practically bouncing, arms full of arms and reports and threw them over the bed. That, at least, had some reaction: Conrad looked up at him, startled.

"Yozak."

"Good! You still remember my name!" He said with a grin, picking a sword that was in need of a good polish. "I reckon you've sulked more than enough for the next two decades or so, and there's stuff that needs to be done and we've not enough hands for the moment. The reports are about the new recruits, so that's kind of urgent. The sword too, or we won't have how to train them."

"Yozak, if this is some kind of joke..."

"Sorry, Captain. I'm deaftone to whining. If I've time, I'll come to pick these up myself." Yozak said, shrugging, turning to leave. "Oh, and before I forget... if your head is out enough of your ass for you to hear: Ulrike-sama has sent a message that she wants to see you over the temple."


	6. Reports ººThe Maidsºº

**New Report.**

Very carefully, Lazania, Doria and Sangria closed the door to their room, checking that there wasn't anybody else inside it and that it was as safe as possible.

Then, they huddled over Sangria's bed, taking out their notebooks. Sangria gave a faint nod to Lazania, who then started reading.

"At 10:00 pm, his Highness asked me for help over the third floor room," she confided, and then blushed. "He also had some ointment."

The three of them blushed and giggled, just before Doria took out her research.

"Lord Gwendal seems to be very distressed over the visit Lady Anissina is doing over the von Kleist lands, he has made five plushies since she left... apparently, Lady Anissina is a very good friend of Lord Günther's nephew."

The three of them oooh-ed, and they made a note to keep a close eye over this matter, as close as possible: they might need princess Greta's help.

"Well then... tomorrow?"

"Lord Wolfram's and his Majesty's room!" Lazania squealed; Doria and Sangria joined her.


	7. Some Kind of Seduction ººWolframxYuuriºº

**Some Kind of Seduction.**

**Attempt #1: Wet Temptation.**

Wolfram let his hair wet, tendrils of water running over his neck and chest. He was careful to just dry enough water as to not look drenched, and, at the last minute, he decided to keep his bathrobe barely tied. Better show the wimp what he was losing.

"Yuu... MOTHER!" Wolfram shrieked, closing the robe around his body as quickly as possible. Celi waved.

"Woooolf, dearest!" Celi cooed. "I hope you don't mind, but his Majesty had been asking about your baby pictures and..."

"Saa, Wolf!" Yuuri grinned. "You were adorable!"

"Shut up, wimp!" and, after a second. "What do you mean, 'were'!"

**Attempt #15: Tantalizing Touches.**

Wolfram carefully grazed his fingers against Yuuri's neck. His fiancé jerked away, a hand covering his neck, barely refraining from giggling.

He, then, tried to hold Yuuri's hand, but Yuuri kept moving it away while talking: once he even hit him on the nose, the wimp.

So Wolfram used what he thought would be the conquering move.

"Wolfram," Yuuri frowned. "Stop kicking my shin already! Sheeze, as if it wasn't enough when we're sleeping."

**Attempt Ridiculous High Number: Direct Attack**

"Oi, Wolfram!" Yuuri half whined (half because half of his breath had been knocked away), "What's the deal?"

"Wimp," Wolfram said, eyebrow twitching. "You're an idiot, and you're to be conquered. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Even if he squawked in surprise, in the end, Yuuri ended quite liking being conquered. Twice.


	8. Breaking a Mirror ººMurata, Yuuriºº

_(breaking a mirror)_

"C'mon, Shibuya!" Murata says. The fact that his glasses are gleaming so doesn't help his case. "It's tradition!"

"Murata! It's bad luck!"

"On _Earth_, yeah. Here in Shin Makoku it's actually considered good luck!"

"So? It just means that I'm gonna have bad luck once we go back!"

Before they can keep on arguing, Wolfram seems to suddenly appear by his side. "What the hell is taking you so long, wimp?"

The crash of the mirror is surprisingly loud for the few seconds it lasts. It's almost as terrorizing as Murata's sudden grin.

"Nothing at all, von Bielefeld."


	9. Like an Old Maid ººJuliaxAdalbertºº

Julia kept on facing him as he ranted. Once Adalbert had run out of breath, he paused and looked at her and the emptiness of her eyes and knelt in front of Julia.

He knew that Julia was strong, knew that more than anything she hated being treated like a porcelain doll... and yet, part of him was aching at the thought of Julia being in danger.

He knew that Julia wasn't a damsel in distress and he wasn't a knight in shining armor, after all. But there were few things that Adalbert wouldn't be for her.

"Promise me you'll be careful," and it was strange asking that of Julia, when it was going to be him the one actually fighting. He still held her hands and kissed the back softly. Julia smiled at him, freeing her hands to touch his face, lingering as they traced his face. When she leaned forward, he kept his eyes open as she brushed her lips against his.

"Adalbert, I love you," she said. Adalbert was about to call it a dark omen before she smiled, teasing, gentle. "But you nag as an old maid."

His last memory of her is of her laugh.


	10. Kicking ººWolframxYuurixConradºº

Despite the exhaustion, Wolfram still kicked and punched in his sleep. Yuuri finally sat up, trying to rub life into his sleepy eyes.

"Wolfram, please…" he pleaded, but the answer of the blond wasn't a moan this time, rather a snort. Conrad, lying on Wolfram's other side, gave a sleepy chuckle.

"If you hold him he won't hit you." Conrad informed. Yuuri blinked, but he was too tired to question the information; once he did Wolfram did stop trashing in his sleep. He was going to say thanks when he realized something else.

"Wait, why you didn't tell me before?!"


End file.
